The Other Girl
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Casey relaizes that it was never Hannah he liked but the other girl. The firey red head girl. ONESHOT


The Other Girl

Casey looked at Hannah in surprise and nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

She always knew that it would never be her. She had accepted the fact the minute she laid eyes on them. She wasn't mad or upset. She was happy. It was time that her friends stopped avoiding each other and realized the truth. Abby Hayes and Casey Hoffman loved each other.

Everyone knew it. Zach, Mason, and Tyler. Natalie, Bethany, Jessy, the teachers, and everyone else did. Even Cleo knew it.

Hannah noticed the way they acted around each other. They would laugh and smile. There were silent smiles, light touches, and kisses on the cheeks. Casey had gotten slightly jealous when Abby liked Simon. Abby had stopped hanging out with them all the time after Casey and her started dating. When she would go over to the Hayes' home, everywhere she looked where pictures of them. Abby and Casey at the beach. Them roller-skating, eating ice cream, in the photo booth. In the group picture they were next each other with arms around each other's waists.

However what really sealed the deal was when the boys had sung a song for the girls. The song described Casey's and Abby's relationship. The song was called _The Other Side by Jason Duerlo. _

Hannah knew thenthat Casey and Abby needed a push in the right direction.

Casey felt bad. Hannah had broken up with him. She had said that it wasn't fair for three of them. For them to be together when he loved someone else. For him to use her to keep form hurting the trio's friendship. For her to stand in their way.

Casey kicked a rock. He and Hannah had dated for a year and a half. Yet he had loved Abby since 8th grade. Maybe even longer. He had found Hannah pretty and for a while Abby wasn't the main thing on his mind. Yet she was always on the back of his mind. He couldn't get the beautiful feisty red headed girl.

He loved the little things she did. Her laugh, her smile, and her personality. They way she would bite her lip. Her purple pen. The way her eyes sparkled when she wrote. He loved Abby Hayes and her amazing ways.

He felt guilty for hurting both girls. It was never his intention. Hannah however told him that she always knew and that she was okay with it. She told him to go and act now. To be a man and stop hiding. To run after Abby and chase her.

So he ran.

He ran to her house and rang the doorbell. Eva opened the door and looked at him. She shook her head.

"No here. She went out."

Casey nodded his thanks and ran to the park. He knew exactly where she was. There was a gazebo in the park. It was hidden and not many knew where it was. They had found it during the summer before high school.

He ran quickly towards the park. He was in such a hurry he didn't hear his name being called until the person was in behind him. He jumped at the hand that touched his shoulder. He turned to see Cleo, Abby's cousin. The girls were as different as night and day. Cleo held out a bouquet of violets.

She smiled. "You will need this."

Casey took them. He had learned a long time ago to never question Cleo.

He grabbed the flowers and ran towards the park.

He ran to the secret entrance and ran to where the gazebo was. He could see Abby even if the sun was setting. The setting sun made her hair even redder. He could even see the purple streaks she had gotten for her birthday a few months ago.

He stopped. She looked beautiful. He walked silently until he was behind her. He blew on her neck and she jumped.

Abby sat in the gazebo thinking. About everything. Her past and present. She thought of how close she and Jessy used to be. How close she and Natalie and Bethany used to be. They had all drifted apart. Now she thought how she had Casey had started drifting apart. When he started dating Hannah she knew things would change. It hurt her to see them kiss and hug and be a couple. She had asked Cleo why did it hurt so much and Cleo said that she must be in love with Casey. Abby didn't believe it. Abby and Casey were friends, but it made her heart hurt when she saw them together. She stopped hanging out with them so it wouldn't hurt as bad.

She hadn't spoken to Casey in over a month. She missed him but she wasn't hurting anymore.

She jumped as she felt air on her neck and a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Casey

Abby and Casey looked at each other. There was so much to see but neither wanted to break the spell. It was Casey who looked away first. He handed her the violets. Abby smiled slightly. Casey took this an invitation and sat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. The silence was killing Casey.

What could he say?

"Hayes, remember time we first met?"

"How could I forget? I thought you were a girl!"

"You almost threw a tantrum!"

Abby stuck her tongue out at me. This eased the tension. And two continued to talk.

They discussed everything they possibly could. The two laughed and talked. It was the old times just the two of them.

"Hannah and I broke up."

Abby jerked away and stared at him.

"She told me that it wasn't fair to her, you, or me."

Abby stood up shakily, eyes wide.

"She broke up with me because she realized I was in love with someone else."

Abby took a few steps back. Casey stood up and reached out to her. Abby jerked away.

" . I won't. I can't do this. I don't believe you. I won't be your second option. I'm tired of being second best."

Abby took off running with tears streaming down her cheeks, violets in her hands. Casey chased after her. They ran through the park.

As they passed the fountain near the main entrance, Casey caught Abby's elbow and whirled around. Abby stared at Casey crying. She opened her mouth…

Casey pulled her in and kissed her. He placed one hand on her waist and the other in her red hair.  
Abby was in shock. Then she wrapped her arms around her his neck and pulled him in closer. The flowers dropped to their feet.

They were caught up in the moment. It was just the two of them. There was nothing holding them back. Nothing keeping them away.

They both pulled away at the same time. Looking deep into Abby's eyes, Casey smiled and whispered.

"It was always you. You were always the other girl. I love everything about you. But most of all I love you. I know that once we walk down this road we can never go back."

Abby smiled and kissed him again.

"I trust you. I love you too."

**I own nothing. **


End file.
